In order to realize higher network capacity, network rate and network performance, the Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced adopt a heterogeneous network of hybrid networking as a base station coverage policy, wherein the hybrid networking includes a Base Transceiver Station/Base Station (BTS/BS), a small cell, a micro cell, and a pico cell/femto cell. According to a coverage area, the number of carried users, system complexity, power consumption and other indicators, the BTS/BS, the small cell, the micro cell, and the pico cell/femto cell are sorted in a descending order. Here, the base station sorted behind is a coverage complement of the base station sorted ahead. Especially, a large number of micro cells and pico cell/femto cells are distributed in high-density buildings, sports stadiums, transportation junctions and other areas with intensive mobile terminals, which effectively functions in shunting and lightening loads for the BTS/BS and the small cell, and brings better user experience for users.
A technical solution about how to locate a base station is provided in the conventional art. Location for a base station includes that the BTS/BS locates the micro cell, that is, the BTS/BS can not only launch a satellite, but also retrieve the satellite, and the micro cell locates a User Equipment (UE), that is, the BTS/BS can assign a micro cell to track UE relay.
The technical solution about how to locate a base station includes satellite location and base station location. In a method adopting the satellite location, the method that the BTS/BS locates the micro cell includes that: first, a satellite location module is built in the micro cell, and the satellite location module calculates the distance to each satellite by searching for multiple satellites; then, the micro cell obtains its latitude and longitude and height coordinates by means of a simultaneous system of equations; finally, the micro cell sends the location result to the BTS/BS. Thus, both the BTS/BS and the micro cell obtain the location result of the micro cell. Furthermore, the method that the BTS/BS locates the UE and the method that the micro cell locates the UE are the same as the method that the BTS/BS locates the micro cell on condition that the located one has to have the satellite location module.
In a method adopting the base station location, the method that the BTS/BS locates the micro cell includes that: when the UE moves to the coverage area of the BTS/BS, the BTS/BS receives a location request of the UE or the BTS/BS actively performs initial location to the UE. Here, the initial location can be based on a cell ID location method, a single base station measurement method, a multilateral measurement method, a time difference of arrival method, or technical means like satellite plus pseudo satellite in the conventional art. After the initial location, the BTS/BS sends the location result to a display module at the UE side. The location result is longitude and latitude, height and location error range information of the UE. Herein the location error range information can be an error of 1 square kilometer or scale 1:100.
After that, if there is map information stored or it is possible to connect to a third-party map application, the display module at the UE side displays the location result sent by the BTS/BS on a map, so that a user of the UE or an automated program judges whether the location result satisfies a requirement. If the user of the UE performs judgment, the location result is judged based on a subjective judgment of the user of the UE. If it is the automated program, it is possible to compare the location result with preset standards having different errors aiming at different applications. When the location result exceeds a certain error standard, it can be considered that the location result satisfies the requirement. If the current location result does not satisfy the requirement, the next step is performed.
Next, the user of the UE can perform feedback based on the current location result, aiming to further help the BTS/BS to correct the location result or narrow the error range. Here, the feedback includes clicking the map, sending text description and voice. For example, initial location information displays that the location of the user of the UE is near the Tencent building on Shennan Avenue, while the user of the UE finds that he/she is in the south of the Tencent building next to a coffee shop. The user of the UE can select in the map the coffee shop in the south of the Tencent building, input text “coffee shop”, input voice “south of the Tencent building” or “a coffee shop with a distance 10 meters to the Tencent building”, or take a picture of the coffee shop, and then send information to the BTS/BS through a wireless data network. If it is the automated program judges that the location result does not satisfy the requirement at the UE side, the automated program can also record street view or environment information by enabling camera and video functions and send the information to the BTS/BS.
After that, the BTS/BS receives feedback information from the UE side, and calibrates the location result with reference to the last location information. Specifically, there is a set of databases related to geographical location and street environment at the BTS/BS side. A location or environment which is most similar to the feedback information is searched or matched in the last location error range as the new location result. Generally, the new location result has a reduced location error. Then, the BTS sends the updated location information to the UE. Note that, if it is impossible to search or match the feedback information of the UE in the last location error range, the BTS can send information about “no more accurate location result” to the UE. The UE receives the updated location result, and judges the error again to decide whether to feed back the result to the BTS/BS to calibrate. The above steps are repeated until the location result satisfies the requirement of the UE side or the UE no long performs feedback. With this, both the BTS/BS and the UE obtain the current location result of the UE. The method that the BTS/BS locates the micro cell and the method that the micro cell locates the UE are the same as the method that the BTS/BS locates the UE.
A layout method for a base station adopted in the conventional art is a fixed layout method for a base station, including simulated location, coverage analysis, dynamical adjustment of beam, how to coordinate the base station to reduce an interference, and so on. The fixed layout method for a base station adopts the technical means of one-time planning and one-time fixed layout to perform full coverage of area.
There are multiple technical problems in the fixed layout method for a base station. First, because the coverage areas of the base stations adopting same-frequency networking overlap mutually, there are very high mutual interferences among them. Different-frequency networking needs extra spectrum resources and thus the complexity of implementing different-frequency networking at an antenna of the UE end is very high. Secondly, for changes along with the time and human activities in a hotspot area of a mobile terminal or a UE (e.g. a dining hall, a conference center, a sports stadium, and other human activity areas intermittently needing ultrahigh coverage, the city center which is the hotspot in the day, and city outskirt which is the hotspot in the evening), the fixed layout method for a base station has either the technical problem of excessive layout or the technical problem that it is unable to perform layout unless a new micro cell is launched only after complaints from users.